


Adoración

by S_Horne



Series: Acceptance [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Car Accidents, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nightmares, car crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 04:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne
Summary: Magnus!Alec tried to cry out, but he couldn’t get his mouth to cooperate with his brain. His throat was so sore from the screaming and his hands were too heavy to move, though he tried desperately. Tears began to slide down Alec’s face as his mind screamed out, louder and louder.Magnus!Alec had to get to him, he had to get to Magnus. He couldn’t just leave him there alone in the dark wreck of their car.Magnus!/“Alec, please.” Magnus bit his lip as Alec continued to thrash, his face scrunched up in agony. Taking a deep breath, Magnus lowered his hand and finally touched Alec, throwing caution to the wind as he carefully wrapped a hand around Alec’s shoulder. Mindful of his boyfriend’s thrashing, he shook Alec gently, shaking his head as he whispered. “Please wake up, my darling. You’re okay, you’re safe here. It’s not real.”





	Adoración

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of people asked for a proposal. I started this almost as soon as I posted Aceptación, but I never finished it. I decided to do that before the year was out, to finish my ties with the fandom. Can’t believe it was only this year that I wrote Aceptación. Mental; so much has happened. 
> 
> Anyway, hope people enjoy this!! And thank you for still reading and commenting on that fic.

It was dark. Cold and wet, too, with his windscreen wipers going ten to the dozen to try and clear his window. His vision was good considering the weather and the time of night, but he didn’t see the car coming towards him. The first hint he got was the bright headlights suddenly blinding him and he didn’t have a chance to even think about turning the wheel before he was hit.

He couldn’t remember much after that.

There was the squealing of his brakes. A sickening crunch of glass and metal. There was something in the distance, a roaring sort of screech before a smaller bang.

Then it all went black.

When Alec came to, there was a ringing in his ears, high pitched and deafening. His head was rolling nauseatingly as his vision swam and spots danced before his eyes.

There was a searing pain in his side, his leg, his chest, his arms. Everything hurt in ways he’d never experienced before, but oh, God, his leg was by far the worst. It was a searing pain, so hot and fiery that burned and stung with every laboured breath he took. He could feel the warmth of his blood tickling down from somewhere, but he couldn’t lift his arms to reach out and find where it was coming from.

Alec was so tired. His eyes fought in vain to stay open, but he was tired. He was so tired; he wanted to give up and slip away, fall asleep and give into the pain trying to tempt him into the darkness.

He could hear screaming from somewhere and he wanted it to stop. It was so high pitched, so loud. His ears hurt and he opened to his mouth to tell whoever the hell it was to just _stop already_   when he realised it was coming from him. Alec was the one screaming in agony and calling out for help that wasn’t coming _._

It hurt. Everything hurt and he just wanted it all to stop. With every passing second he was falling further and further into the abyss that was calling out to him. It would be so easy to surrender and make it all go away.

Magnus! Alec jolted awake suddenly, retching violently with the movement. His mind was suddenly yelling at him that Alec hadn’t been alone in the car. Magnus had been in the car with him, hadn’t he? Alec and Magnus had been coming home from a restaurant on the other side of town when they’d been hit. They were both in the vehicle and yet Alec couldn’t hear anybody else, couldn’t feel another presence.  

Where was he? Oh, God. Where was he?

_Magnus!_ Alec tried to cry out, but he couldn’t get his mouth to cooperate with his brain. His throat was so sore from the screaming and his hands were too heavy to move, though he tried desperately. Tears began to slide down Alec’s face as his mind screamed out, louder and louder.

_Magnus!_ Alec had to get to him, he had to get to Magnus. He couldn’t just leave him there alone in the dark wreck of their car. _Magnus!_

“Magnus, Magnus!”

Magnus woke almost immediately when Alec started thrashing next to him in their bed. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, he reached out to the bedside table to flick on the light, squinting at the sudden brightness.

“Alexander!” Magnus called softly, hands hovering over the other man, afraid to touch in case it made his nightmare worse. “Alec, wake up.”

“Magnus, no!”

“Alec, please.” Magnus bit his lip as Alec continued to thrash, his face scrunched up in agony. Taking a deep breath, Magnus lowered his hand and finally touched Alec, throwing caution to the wind as he carefully wrapped a hand around Alec’s shoulder. Mindful of his boyfriend’s thrashing, he shook Alec gently, shaking his head as he whispered. “Please wake up, my darling. You’re okay, you’re safe here. It’s not real.”

Alec continued to cry out Magnus’s name as tears began to fall down his face from under his closed eyelids. It wasn’t a new nightmare; it was one that Alec had had for the six months that it had been since his accident. Magnus had hoped that Alec’s recovery would have helped the nightmares, that when his final bruise disappeared it would have taken the nightmares with it. Magnus knew his wishing was in vain, but he had hoped and prayed nonetheless. Recovery was always going to be a long process and Alec’s subconscious had begun to play tricks on him with images of Magnus being involved in the accident, though in reality he’d been nowhere near.  

“Alec! It’s not real; I promise you.” Magnus stroked a hand over Alec’s face but Alec jolted away from him and Magnus reared back. “You’re in bed, Alec; it’s not real, I swear.”

Alec finally jolted awake, bolting upright and panting heavily. His chest heaved and his shoulders shuddered with every ragged breath, his hand shooting out to Magnus. Magnus shuffled over in the bed and draped himself over Alec’s back. He rubbed his hands up and down Alec’s arms to try and stop the other man’s shivering as he murmured soothingly to him.

“It’s not real?”

Magnus hugged Alec tighter at his quiet question and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “No, my darling, it’s not real. You’re safe. No accident, and you and I are together and in our bed. No cars in sight.”

Alec fell back against Magnus and there was a long moment of quiet, the only sounds filling the room being Alec’s still-heavy breathing and a few soft kisses that Magnus pressed to Alec’s unruly hair.

“I’m so happy that I have you,” Alec said, voice soft in the low light of the room. It was broken and cracked, but Magnus melted at the dark timbre anyway.

“Oh, shush, Alexander,” Magnus tried to brush him away, eyes focusing on the dark hairs on Alec’s forearms as he drew circles on his chest. “You’re just tired.”

“No, Magnus,” Alec continued unabated, leaning back into Magnus’ embrace and twisting to look up at him. “I’m serious.”

“Well,” Magnus cleared his throat and leant in to brush a kiss against Alec’s temple, “I’m happy that I have you, too.”

“I couldn’t have done it without you.”

“Done what?” Magnus questioned, letting Alec wriggle out of his hold to turn around and face him.

“Any of it,” Alec said. “I wouldn’t have come out–”

“You didn’t actually get a chance to come out,” Magnus cut in with a wry smile, causing Alec to roll his eyes.

“The point still stands,” he said seriously. “If it hadn’t been for you, I never would have come out. I wouldn’t have had the strength, or even the will, I guess. I certainly wouldn’t have fought to get out of the car.”

“Alexander, don’t…”

“It’s true.”

“But I don’t want to hear you say it,” Magnus said fiercely, swallowing harshly and blinking away tears. “Even if it is true, I don’t want to hear you say that you wouldn’t have fought; I don’t want to think of a world without you in it.”

“But I am here,” Alec said, taking Magnus’ hands and squeezing them tight. “I’m here because I have you.”

“Well,” Magnus said thickly, tears finally catching in his throat, “I’m not going anywhere. And neither are you.”

They fell silent again until Magnus asked what the nightmare had been about. He watched as Alec shut down again, closing his eyes and turning away.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Alec said.

“But you need to,” Magnus insisted. “You need to talk about his because otherwise it will never go away.”

“It was you, again,” Alec said and Magnus made a questioning noise. “You were in the car with me,” Alec clarified, eyes still averted and voice dark.

“What?”

“I was trapped.” Alec cut himself off and swallowed loudly. Magnus braced himself to listen to the words he’d heard for the last few weeks. “I couldn’t move, I couldn’t speak–”

“Oh, Alexander,” Magnus breathed. He squeezed Alec’s hands as he shuffled ever closer to Alec, trying to bring some comfort to him and prove that he was okay, that he wasn’t trapped in a car crash on the side of a dark and wet road.

“But I knew you were there, I just couldn’t get to you.” Alec didn’t seem to be registering Magnus’s security as he stared down at the comforter, chest still heaving. “There in the car, stuck and alone.”

“It’s okay, my angel.” Magnus wasn’t going to give up on comforting Alec until the other man came back to the room and fully out of his nightmare. He’d thought he was close, but Alec clearly wasn’t ready to let go of the hideous images behind his eyes. “I wasn’t there, and you got out. You’re here and you’re safe.”

“I don’t want to lose you,” Alec whispered.

“You won’t,” Magnus promised, heart breaking at the tears shining in Alec’s expression. “I’m not going anywhere; nothing can take me away from you.”

The room fell silent, save for Alec’s ragged breaths and the occasional sounds from the street below drifting up to the apartment window. It was a long moment before Alec lifted his head to look at Magnus with a serious expression on his face.

“Marry me,” he said simply.

“What? Alec–”

“Magnus,” Alec said quickly, shifting onto his knees and taking a steady breath. Holding Magnus’ gaze with a serious expression, he pulled one hand back from Magnus’ hold, reaching out and cupping the man’s face. Magnus lifted his hand and covered Alec’s, holding it against his cheek.

“I’m not asking you now because I’m scared. I mean, I am scared but I’m _always_ a little bit scared. I’m asking you to marry me because I love you and I have loved you for four long years. You’ve been by my side through everything and I want to stay by yours forever.”

“Alec, I don’t need this,” Magnus said patiently, though his heart was racing in his chest and his voice came out a little unsteady. “You don’t need to ask me because–”

“Yes, you do,” Alec interrupted.

“No, Alexander, I don’t. I don’t want you to ask me to marry you because you think that I need it as a reward for staying with you or as an enticement to keep me with you.”

“But it’s not that–”

“Because I would have stayed with you if you’d never come out.”

“Magnus, I know that. It’s not a bribe or payment.” Alec took his hand back and gestured to his side. “There’s a ring in the kitchen if you think it’s a spur of the moment thing. I’ll prove to you it’s not.” 

Magnus clamped his mouth shut as he lost his train of thought. He titled his head to the side and squinted. “Wait, what? In the kitchen? Why is it in the kitchen?” 

“Because you don’t cook,” Alec answered with a smile. Magnus was relieved to note that it was finally starting to reach his eyes, even as Alec’s words sunk in. “It was safe from snooping eyes.”

“Alexander!” Magnus cried indignantly. He swatted his partner lightly and opened his mouth in mock offence. “Excuse you, I can cook.”

“Magnus,” Alec became serious once more and lifted a hand to cup Magnus’s cheek again. “I’m asking you to marry me because I love you. I love you so much and I want to show the world, now that I finally plucked up the courage to do so. I want to shout it from the rooftops, but I’ll settle for a grand ceremony and a column in the paper.” 

“My darling,” Magnus breathed out, leaning into Alec’s hands as his eyes slipped closed.

“So, what do you say? Will you marry me?”

Magnus opened his eyes and let out a huff of a laugh. “It’s the middle of the night,” he said. “I’m in pyjamas, I haven’t done my make-up and you’re half crying.”

“You’ve never looked more beautiful and I’ve never been more certain,” Alec argued, thumb stroking over Magnus’ cheekbone. “I love you, Magnus Bane, and I want to be your husband.”

“I love you too,” Magnus said, reaching up to take Alec’s hand and linking their fingers together once again.

“So,” Alec began a little hesitantly, “is that a yes?”

Magnus laughed lightly and leant forward to take Alec’s lips in a short but achingly sweet kiss. “Yes, my darling; that was a yes.” 

“Really?” Alec asked when Magnus pulled away, his eyes wide in surprise.

Magnus let out a watery chuckle, wiping his eye delicately. “Were you really expecting a no?”

“I don’t know what I was expecting,” Alec admitted. He leant forward and rested his forehead against Magnus’s. “I never let myself think this far. I always got stuck in the nightmare.”

“Oh, my darling. You deserve so much,” Magnus breathed. “No more nightmares; not as long as I’m here with you. But I do want my ring now, please.”

Alec let out a startled laugh, his head falling back as his body shook. “Okay,” he said when his laughter died into a wide smile. “You’ll get your ring.”

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a tumblr](http://s-horne.tumblr.com/)


End file.
